Tongue tied and twisted
by captainpezberry
Summary: One-shot. Rachel wakes up on her birthday to an expected surprise from Santana. Gratuitous lady licking, plain and simple. stand alone piece.


Rachel's eyes blinked open a few times, trying to focus through the sunlight that was beaming into the room as the morning consumed the world. Usually it wasn't this bright outside when she woke up and she wondered what time it was. Looking to the clock next to her bed she realized it was well past eight in the morning. Her fathers must have let her sleep in. But why? She smiled after a moment when she remembered it was her birthday. Her fathers always spoiled her on her birthday. They probably had breakfast ready for her already, just like every other birthday. She couldn't wait to get downstairs and share her first birthday breakfast with her new girlfriend. Speaking of, where was Santana?

It dawned on Rachel that she couldn't feel the other girl sleeping next to her. She distinctly remembers falling asleep in her arms the night before, they were making plans for the day when Rachel had drifted off mid-sentence. So where was she now?

Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows, using a hand to hold the sheet over her chest. She had never slept naked before, but since getting together with Santana she was convinced more and more that sleeping in the nude was the way to go. She had to admit it was rather comfortable.

As soon as Rachel had sat up and looked down over her sheet she saw Santana. She had a smile on her lips, her hands folded under her chin as she rest her head on the sheet between Rachel's legs.

"Santana? How long have you been awake? Were you watching me sleep?"

Santana didn't answer, she just licked her lips slowly and shifted now so she was pulling the sheet off Rachel's legs and over her head. As quickly as she had come into focus when Rachel had sat up, she disappeared under the sheet.

"Santana, what in the wor-" Rachel was cut off as soon as she felt the first pass of Santana's tongue between her legs. She wasn't wet, not in the slightest, at least not that she could tell, but as soon as that initial tease came she immediately felt a tingle shoot through her body, swirling in her stomach and thighs as the heat started to rise between her thighs.

There was another pass of Santana's tongue and Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She really wished she could see what Santana was doing, but half of the fun was wondering what was coming next so she left the sheet in place.

The third lick came more quickly and this time a moan lifted from under the sheet. Rachel was definitely wet now and Santana was making it known just how much she enjoyed that fact, and the taste. A fourth lick followed right after the moan, this time more slowly than the first three. The tip of her tongue slid from just near her entrance all the way up the length of her slit only to circle her clit slowly and teasingly before pulling her tongue away completely.

"Ohhh" Rachel bit her lip to try and stifle the moan that wanted to ring out between her lips. Her hands had dropped to the sheets and she was gripping them, twisting the material between her fingers.

A smirk came to Santana's lips and on the fifth pass of her tongue, much like the fourth, it was painfully slow up the length of her folds before her lips encompassed Rachel's now swollen and excited clit. She gave a few soft, gentle sucks against the sensitive skin as the tip of her tongue worked back and forth to tease the nerves in her mouth between each suck.

A moan erupted from Rachel's lips and her head rolled back so far it hit the headboard. It didn't hurt, though. All she could feel was ecstasy shooting through her veins.

Santana took a considerable amount of time with her clit between her lips, making sure she had ignited every last nerve within it before finally her mouth pulled away. She licked her lips again before blowing the softest stream of air against the moistened skin. It was a cold blast against the slippery heat and she knew just what it would do to Rachel.

"Oh my..." Rachel panted the words, not really able to form anything else with her lips. For a girl that was good with words, she was pretty speechless at the moment. Goosebumps had formed on the inside of her thighs and lower stomach, a shiver dancing through her at the blast of air causing her toes to curl.

As Rachel's body was racked with pleasure from the puff of air, Santana took a breath before pressing a kiss between her folds. It was a soft, loving peck before she let her tongue snake out and push through the heated moisture to plunge into Rachel's core. As her tongue was surrounded by Rachel completely now, she couldn't help the moan that rumbled out against her.

Rachel's hips pushed down against Santana's mouth as soon as she felt her tongue push within her. Her fists pulled at that sheets even more and her thighs spread apart as her knees bent up on each side of Santana's head. She wasn't sure she could wrap her mind around what was happening.

Santana took her time with her tongue at first, twirling it in a clockwise motion slowly, wanting to lick as much of her insides as she could. Every now and then she would switched it up, flickering her tongue left to right, then up and down, before returning to the large circles. She could feel every time Rachel flinched, every time she tightened, pulling her tongue in deeper within her. She was studying her, putting to memory her taste, texture, and every spot that drove Rachel wild.

"Santana" A husky groan lifted into the air from the diva that was trembling now against the mattress. Her hands continued to tug at the sheets, pulling so hard that one of the corners now came up from where it was looped around the mattress.

The moans and noises from Rachel only encouraged Santana and soon enough the motions of her tongue were picked up. She was using force now with each movement of her tongue. Just like you would run your tongue along the top of your mouth to make a little clicking noise, Santana ran her tongue along the top of Rachel, pushing right into the most sensitive spot over and over again. Each new flick of her tongue against that spot was harder and firmer, leaving no nerve untouched as far as Santana was concerned.

Rachel's hips lifted upwards, the fight not to buck her hips lost for a moment. She cried out softly before biting down on her lip so hard she thought she might draw blood.

A grunt came from Santana as she had lost her place for a moment. She took the shift of Rachel's hips as a chance to draw out for a moment and take in a deep breath. It was brief and as soon as Rachel's hips fell back to the bed, her tongue was plunging back within her, going back to running her tongue fiercely against the bunch of nerves just inside Rachel's heat. This time she lifted a hand and tucked it under her chin, using just one fingers to push inside as well. She was able to reach deeper with that single finger and with each brush of her tongue, her finger would thrust as deep as it could.

"Oh my god! Santana!" She felt her thighs shaking around the Latin's head. Her toes pressed into the mattress and her fingers gripped so tightly at the sheets that they were white now. Her heart thundered in her chest and she was unable to draw in a full breath with the panting she was now reduced to.

Santana knew she was close. She could feel the way Rachel clenched around her tongue and finger more and more with each movement. Her other hand quickly moved now and found the clit she had earlier teased, trapping it against her fingers and working it back and forth with a fury that met the way she worked inside the diva. There was no way she could hold back now.

It was the last straw. Almost as soon as Santana had started to tease that last spot, all of her most sensitive nerves being stimulated at once, Rachel felt her entire body tremble. There was a knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach and with one out cry from the smaller girl, that knot unraveled and she was sent spiraling over the edge as her body crashed down on the wave of pleasure.

Santana smiled as soon as she felt the diva's release. Both hands stopped immediately, leaving just her tongue moving. She let up from the flickering of her tongue and slowly swirled it within the tightened walls as they throbbed around her tongue as if milking out the last bit of pleasure they could get before finally starting to calm down.

Slowly Santana pulled her tongue from within the girl, leaving a few last kisses against her heat before she finally pulled the sheets off her head and looked up Rachel's body that was laid out before her. She watched her bare chest rise and fall, listening to the little sounds she made as she tried to focus herself again.

Licking her lips slowly. Santana crawled on hands and knees up the bed and over Rachel. She grinned as she came face to face with the girl. Rachel gave her a giggle but didn't say anything before Santana dipped her head and pushed a kiss against her mouth. Rachel let out a muffled moan as her lips parted and her tongue slid through Santana's lips, sweeping up her own taste from her lover's mouth.

The kiss was slow and lingering until finally Rachel's head fell back again and she took in another deep breath, still trying to find a regular pace of breathing. Her eyes were lidded as she stared up at the beautiful dark features on the face of her lover. She could tell she was proud of herself and that look was one of the sexiest things Rachel had ever seen.

"Happy birthday, Rach." Santana mumbled after a moment, lifting her hand to brush some hair off Rachel's eyes and behind her ear.

Rachel let out a giggle, licking her lips again slowly to take in the lingering taste of herself as she nodded and breathed out a soft "Best birthday ever."


End file.
